Remembrance of the 12 ninjas of Konoha
by PunkSakura7
Summary: At a party celebrating thier all becoming anbu Sakura is dared to sing on stage a song that describes them, what song does she chose? Read to find out.OneshotfluffsongicSakuSasu rated T for ending of story!


**DISCLAMER: Hold on, let me check...No still don't own Naruto, or and of it's characters, Oh and I just found out that I don't own this song either. But, I own alot of other stuff..like..my computer!!!**

**RATING: T, Bcuz I luv that rating (and there's something at the end) **

**SUMMARY : Sakura is dared by her friends to go on the stage and sing a song that she thought best showed what she thought of herself and her friends (Ino, Lee, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, etc.)**

**AN EXTRA THOUGHT: Um.. this is set to when they are all like 20 or 21. They all just became Anbu and they are out celebrating. They are at a bar playing a bit of truth or dare. (sorry you only get to see sakura's dare, but if you didn't this might not be a oneshot! hehe) Anyy other questions after you read, just review and ask me and i'll answer the ? you have!**

**lyrics (centered)**

**'inner self'**

'thoughts'

"talking"

**BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdBDBDBDBDBDBDDBDBBDD**

"OK, Sakura, your turn. I dare you to go up on stage and sing a song."

"A..song, what song?"

"Ummm..a song about us." said Ino to Sakura, who had chosen dare.

"About me and you?" asked Sakura, uncertain.

"No, about all of us." she answered, then pointed to every one surrounding them.

"OK, I'll be right back." she said those words as if she wanted to sing, but, on the inside she was nervous.

"I can't belive the pig dared me to sing. I'll probably end up embaressing myself infront of everyone. Oh.. and Sasuke-kun's there too.'

When she reached the karaoke (a/n sp) stand she thought or a second, than told the DJ that she wanted to sing _Whenever you remember _by carrie Underwood.

'I can't believe I got myself into this' Sakura though as she went onto the stage looking out into the crowd. There was Ino and the others. 'If I ever get my hands on them they will be sorry the dared me into this.'

But Sakura didn't have long to think about her 'revenge' because the music had already started. She stared at the screen until the words started turning blue, that's when she started singing the song that she chose: Whenever you remember by Carrie Underwood.

**When you look back on times we had**

**I hope you smile**

**And know that through the good and through the bad**

**I was on your side**

**When nobody could hold us down**

**We claimed the brightest star**

**And we, we came so far**

**And no they won't forget, yeah**

**Whenever you remember times gone by**

**Remember how we held our heads so high**

**When all the world was there for us**

**And we believed that we could touch the sky**

**Whenever you remember I'll be there**

**Remember how we reached that dream together**

**Whenever you remember**

**When you think back on all we've done**

**I hope you're proud**

**When you look back and see how far we've come**

**It was our time to shine**

**And nobody could hold us down**

**They thought they'd see us fall**

**But we, we stood so tall**

**And no we won't forget, yeah**

**Whenever you remember times gone by**

**Remember how we held our heads so high**

**When all of this world was here for us**

**And we believed that we could touch the sky**

**Whenever you remember I'll be there**

**Remember how we reached that dream together**

**Whenever you remember**

There was a 13 second pause and Sakura looked at her friend's face, glad to see them amased, ' Maybe it's the fact that I can actually sing, or maybe it was just that they were surprised at my song choice. Oh, well a few more seconds now.' she finished her thought in time.

**We claimed the brightest star, **

**And we, we came so far**

**You, know that we, we showed them all**

**And no they won't forget, yeah**

**Whenever you remember times gone by**

**Remember how we held our heads so high**

**When all of this world was there for us**

**And we believed that we could touch the sky**

**Whenever you remember I'll be there**

**Remember how we reached that dream together**

**Whenever you remember**

**Whenever you remember**

**Ooohhh.. whenever you remember**

The song finished and Sakura got down from the stage. She heard everyone around her clapping. When she got to the table she was nervous.

(a/n I'll bet no one can guess who says what.)

"Oh my gosh Forehead girl, you can actually sing!"

" SAKURA-CHAAAAAN, you were awesome"

"The power of youth explodes in you Sakura."

"G-g-good job S-S-Sakura."

"Good--munch--job--munch"

"Nice song choice, I couldn't have thought of anything better." (a/n I no that ones harder so I'll give you a hint: he wouldn't have thought of that song bcuz it would have been to troublesome)

But, Sakura only half heard their complements because she was nervous about Sasuke would say, after everyone was done Sasuke still hadn't said anything so sakura took it upon herself and asked Sasuke straight out, "Well, Sasuke, what did you think?"

"Umm.. I don't know you were OK I guess."

"Oh." she stated simply.

"Hey, Sakura, I've got to ask you something." Sasuke said when he saw her dissapointment.

"What?"

"Outside, in _private_." He told her, aiming the 'private' part at the others who he knew would try to eaves drop. (NARUTO hehe)

"Oh..fine let's go" she said as she headed out the door with Sasuke right behind her.

When they were far enough away from the bar he stopped Sakura by grabbing her elbow. She was shocked, but before she could act Sasuke put his lips on hers firmly. He felt other people's chakra around but he didn't care, 'Let them watch' was what he thought.

Sakura didn't know what was happening when he first started kissing her, but slowly she gave in to it. She felt him try to gain entrance and when she gave it to him she felt his tounge slowly explore the inside of her mouth, then it started to tango with her tounge. She felt him pull her closer to him so that she could feel his warmth adn she thought that she could hear his heart beating so that it was in sync with her own. She never wanted to let go, but they finally parted because they needed air. Sakura felt herself blushing. It was a magical moment, but, of couse ended abruptly.

"Good going teme, it's about time you lay one on her." yelled their blonde-haired teammate coming down the path with the others only a couple feet behind.

"Shut up you dobe." Sasuke responded, than pulled Sakura closer to him, making her blush even more. (a/n is that even possible??)

"Whatever, well it looked _romantic._" Naruto said, "In fact, I never thought that you had the guts. But, it's 'bout time."

"Whatever dobe, let's go back to the bar. C'mon Sakura" He said draping his arm around Sakura and leading her back into the bar with the others in tow.

**BDBDBDDBDBDbdbdbdbdbdbdbddbbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbddbdbddbBDBDBDDBDBDD**

Well, what did you think? To fluffy? This is my first songfic, and my first oneshot! Oh, and for those reading my other story, don't get mad at me please, I was just having a bit of a writers block, so to clear my mind a bit I wrote this (while listening to 'Whenever you remember'). So, don't get mad, I'll go start to write some more on my other story, OK!!! Oh, and for those who haven't read my other story it's called Love, Fights, and School. Well, anyways R&R (y'all please do this, or else...or else..I'll cry!) Well, anyways I'm off to type up more of my other story before y'all get to mad. Cya!!


End file.
